


They Say It's Wonderful

by SpaceCadetGlow



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCadetGlow/pseuds/SpaceCadetGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nelly and Rolf slow-dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Say It's Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting a bunch of my old stuff from the Watchmen kinkmeme, but I posted all of it anon and didn't save most of it to my computer. I'm about 95% sure this is one of mine, but if I'm wrong, please tell me and I'll take it down!

"Oh, come on, dear," Nelson says cheerfully, pulling Rolf to his feet. "Have you even tried slow dancing before?"

"Of course I have," Rolf grumbles. "And I don't enjoy it very much at all."

"Nonsense," he snips. "Everyone likes dancing. And you'll try it again for me, won't you?" He bounds over to the record player, keeping his eyes on Rolf to make sure he doesn't try to sit down again. The needle drops and the record crackles to life.

 _"They say that falling in love is wonderful,"_ Doris Day informs them. _"It's wonderful, so they say."_

"Now come here, you handsome thing." Nelson takes Rolf's hands in his. "Do you want to lead, or should I?"

Rolf chuckles. "You already know the answer to that, don't you?" 

"Mmm." Nelson loves the flirtations and insinuations that they can have when they're alone. "Go on, then. Lead me."

Rolf places his hand on the small of Nelson's back and takes a few clumsy steps. 

"Good, good. Try to keep the rhythm with the music," Nelson encourages him.

_"I can't recall who said it  
I know I never read it   
I only know that falling in love is grand"_

"Ouch!" Nelson hops back when Rolf treads on his toes.

"Ach... sorry. Are you alright?" He looks genuinely concerned.

Nelson laughs a little. "I'm fine. You've done far worse, after all. Come on." He moves back in to continue dancing.

"I'm starting to think that maybe this isn't my strongest suit," Rolf says. "Maybe you should...?"

He blinks in surprise. "Oh. Yes, absolutely! Just follow my feet. Don't think too hard." Nelson starts to lead them to the gentle pulse of the song.

_"Ev'rything that you've heard is really so  
I've been there once or twice and I should know   
You'll find that falling in love is wonderful"_

Rolf really is trying, bless him, and soon he doesn't even have to look at his feet to avoid stepping on Nelson's again. "You're doing really well!" he praises. "See, you can dance after all!"

"It would seem so," Rolf says amusedly. "You know what that means, of course."

"Do tell."

"I get to lead again," he says gruffly in Nelson's ear. The shorter man shivers and gladly lets him take charge.

_"You'll leave your house a morning  
And without any warning   
You're stopping people shouting that love is grand"_

It's amazing how much he's improved in the span of just one song, and Nelson tells him so.

"It must just be a matter of having the right partner," Rolf replies, giving him an uncharacteristically soft kiss.

Nelson rests his head contentedly against his lover's shoulder, thinking that this really is absolutely wonderful.

_"And to hold a man in your arms  
Is wonderful, wonderful   
In every way "_


End file.
